


Let Me Be Your Night Sky

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is not to be taken lightly, M/M, Pining, Tsukishima being mean, boys getting each other off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Tsukishima is jealous that Hinata only looks at Kageyama, he wants Hinata to look at him as if he hung the moon and stars as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I began reading this manga last year December and I have finally gotten caught up with the current chapter. However, am I the only one who thinks that all the characters in this manga can be shipped with each other and how Hinata can literally be shipped with anyone?
> 
> Well my two favourite ships in this fandom are: Hinata/Tsukishima and Kuroo/Tsukishima.
> 
> If you do not like this pairing, you know where the exit button is, kindly press it and leave without creating any disturbances. 
> 
> If you have nothing but NEGATIVE comments, please to keep them to yourselves.
> 
> If you see any errors, please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Just watching him makes me tired." Tsukishima said to his best friend Yamaguchi in regards to a very spirited orange haired boy.

Yamaguchi turned to look across the volleyball court at Hinata who was currently running circles around everyone.

"He's like the energizer bunny, but on speed." Yamaguchi replied. "Where's Kageyama to rein him in?" 

Tsukihima snorted, "rein him in?"

"Or at least to take his attention off of everyone else?"

As if summoned by some mysterious deity, the Karasuno boys' volleyball team setter walked into the gym with his forever permanent scowl and in an instant Hinata was at his side, looking up at the 180.6 cm first year student with stars in his eyes.

No one in the gym knew what Kageyama said to Hinata, but they all knew it was something insulting as Hinata without a second thought spun around on one leg to deliver a kick to the setter's midsection and that started another tussle that had everyone laughing and shaking their heads at their teammates' antics.

"I wouldn't be surprised if somewhere down the line I receive a wedding invitation from you two." Daichi said to Kageyama who had Hinata in a headlock.

At that Hinanta grinned and broke free of Kageyama.

"Yeah Daichi-san, Bakayama would make a great husband." He then did something that had Tskishima's blood boiling. The 5'4" orange flaming hair boy proceeded to jump on Kageyama, wrapping his strong legs around him and planting a big kiss on the setter's cheek who turned a deep shade of red when the gym erupted in cheers and cat-calls.

"Yeah! Get that Hinata!" Tanaka yelled. 

Not wanting to think about why he was feeling angry over a silly little kiss between two idiotic teammates, Tsukishima left the gym and when to the club room to change back into his uniform. When he was done and opened the door to exit the room he was bowled over by an energetic bundle of orange.

He fell back on the ground and felt the air get punched out of him when said orange bundle fell on top of him and he froze.

"Shit! I'm _so sorry_  Tsukishima!" Hinata's worried face came into view and Tsukishima realized how close their faces were, if he had leaned up a few more inches he could have stolen a kiss and he had the right mind to do so before another voice rang out.

"Hinata! Shame on you!" Nishinoya stood at the open door grinning down at the two first year students. "Cheating on Kageyama with glasses-kun."

It finally clicked to Tsukushima the _position_ that he and Hinata were in, he flat on is back with Hinata straddling his waist and somehow Tsukishima's traitorous hands had ended up on Hinata's extremely toned thighs, thanks to volleyball and all the biking he does. Without thinking about it he immediately pushed Hinata off of him, ignoring the hurt look in his eyes and got up off the ground, brushing dirt off of his school uniform.

"Look where you're going shrimp." With that he walked off into the cool evening air very aware of the chocolate brown gaze on burning a brand into his back.

That night as Tsukishima laid in bed with his hands down his pyjama pants, wrapped tightly around his dripping cock as his worked it up and down, he couldn't help but replay the incident of the day. He remembered Hinata's weight on him; the smaller boy almost felt weightless and Tsukishima was ecstatic to know that he would be able to manhandle him without any problems, he could hold him up against a wall and have his way with him or he could pin Hinata down by his slim wrists as he fucked into his tight virgin hole.  

Tsukishima came with a grunt when that thought crossed his mind and as soon as he came down from his high, reality set in. He would never have Hinata because he wasn't the sun that he revolved around, Hinata's sun was Kageyama and he could never be that. With the sad truth wrapped around him like a blanket Tsukishima drifted off to sleep with dreams about a hyperactive orange fur bunny.

The next day found Tsukishima to be in a foul mood which seemed to be obvious as everyone gave him a wide berth, even Yamaguchi had picked up on it if the side-glances and quiet air that surrounded them was anything to go by.

Volley ball training was horrible and he asked to be excused. Tsukishima walked to the standing pipe and stuck his head under the faucet, turning it on and sighing from the cool water washing over his head. He felt clear headed for the first time since the day had begun which came crashing down as soon as he heard his name being called by an oh so familiar voice.

Turning off the pipe and clenching his jaw, he turned to see the bane of his existence.

"What do you want shrimp?"

Ever the happy go lucky boy, Hinata didn't even bat an eyelid at the insult but seemed to smile even wider. 

"Want to toss to me?"

Tsukishima would never admit to how happy he was that Hinata had sought him out and not Kageyama to practice with.

"Why? Has his _highness_ realized that he's too good for you?"

_'That's a complete lie; if anything Hinata is too good for rest of us.'_

That's what Tsukishima thought but it was too late to take back the words that had left his venomous tongue and caused that hurt look to dull Hinata's usually bright brown eyes.

"No, actually he had to leave practice early and suggested I practice with you."

That brought everything to a screeching halt around Tsukishima.

_'So he didn't even seek me out by choice but because I was suggested.'_

"Find someone else who wants to waste their energy tossing to a hyperactive monkey."

At that Hinanta looked like he was about to burst into tears and Tsukishima felt some sick satisfaction at that.

"Why do you have to be so mean? What have I _ever_ done to you?"

_'Nothing. You have never done anything. You won't even look in my direction.'_

"You're an asshole and you're going to die alone and miserable because even one day Yamaguchi is going to wise up to your cold ways and leave you."

Hinata's words had snapped something in Tsukishima and as the smaller boy turned and began walking away dejected, his hand shot out as if on its own volition and grabbed a thin wrist, pulling him back and slamming him against the wall of the volley ball club room. The air was knocked out of Hinata as his back made contact with the concrete wall.

"Oi! What the hell is your-"

"Look at me!" Tsukishima demanded as he slammed his hands against the wall on either side of Hinata's head making the smaller boy jump. "Look at me goddamn it." It was said sadder this time, and he leaned forward to rest his head on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Tsuki-Tsukishima?"

"You never look at me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Tsukishima suddenly straightened up and looked down into wide brown eyes that were both confused and curious. "It's nothing." He made to walk off but his hand was caught in a firm grip.

"It's not nothing if it has you so upset. Tell me what it is."

Tsukishima looked down and away.

Hinata tugged a little on his hand, "what did you mean by 'look at me?' "Tsukishima, tell me."

"I can't tell you, I have to show you." He said.

"Ok, then show me." Hinata said, glad that he was getting somewhere with the taller boy.

"Tch, always so trusting, one day it's going to get you in trouble Shouyou."

Hinanta barely had time to react to Tsukishima calling him by his first name when he was suddenly lifted up by strong arms and instinctively wrapped his legs around alean waist and was now looking into blazing golden eyes.

Tsukishima then did what he had only ever dreamed about doing as he leaned forward and captured Hinata's lips with his own. To say Hinata was shocked would have been an understatement but soon he relaxed and began kissing back, much to Tsukishima's delight who flicked his tongue against the orange haired boy's lips and was given access which he gratefully accepted.

Hinata moaned at the feeling of Tsukishima pressed along him from his lips down to his waist and couldn't help but grind his hips into Tsukishima.

Tsukishima broke the kiss and moaned "fuck Shouyou."

Hinata whimpered from hearing his name said in such a manner and rocked his hips even harder, feeling an equally hard erection press against his.

The boys broke the kiss again to catch their breaths.

They stood there, Tsukishima holding up Hinata with the latter's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, foreheads pressed against each other's as they breathed each other's air.

Their rocking became more frantic as they were nearing their peak.

"Kei." Hinata said low and husky, surprising Tsukishima who almost came from hearing his name coming from that sinful tongue and lips.

Hinata then did something that would forever make Tsukishima blush when he thinks back on this fateful day for years to come. Hinata turned the taller boy's head so that his neck was available to him and lowered his lips to it where he began to suck and nip at the skin.

"Fuck! Shouyou!" Tsukishima could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and knew he was not going to last much longer. 

The orange haired boy did not let up and gave one last bite as he felt Tsukishima shudder and come undone against him. Once they had caught their breaths and Hinata's feet were on the ground once more he looked at Tsukishima who was looking anywhere but him.

"You said that I should look at you," Tsukishima's eyes snapped down to him and a sly smile formed on his face as his eyes zeroed in on the dark bruise that Tsukishima would have difficulty concealing for the next few days, "I'd say that my mark instead of my eyes is the better choice."

The taller boy went tomato red.

"I expect you to take me out this Saturday since we will not be having practice." With that said Hinata walked off leaving a stunned Tsukishima in his wake.

"Oh, and Kei?" 

Tsukishima spun around to face Hinata.

"My eyes have _always_ been on  _you_. I've just been careful not to get caught." Hinata then disappeared into the club room, leaving Tsukishima with a small shy smile on his face.


End file.
